


A Haruno's Adventure

by GabxLuci2796



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All generation pokemon, BAMF Haruno Sakura, But she will have her moments, F/F, F/M, Gen, I dont have a beta, M/M, Maybe mega evolution, Naruto's parents live, No Z-moves, Not always sunshine and rainbows, Of weakness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shiny Pokemon, Uchiha family lives, Undecided Relationship(s), basically its just life being life, but its not all dark and gloom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: A new trainer  makes her way through the world join her as she changes everything  she touches.Inspired by "Pokemon Konoha" by Sand Fox on fanfiction.net





	1. The start

'Here goes nothing.'

"Well, aren't  you here early," said a short black haired woman in a lab coat with a grey t-shirt and a white skirt by the name of Shizune stepped  out of the automatic  doors of the pokemon lab to a starting  new trainer. The trainer happened to be a young sixteen year old pinkette.

Her name, Sakura Haruno.

 She had long pink hair held up in a high ponytail by a black camellia flower and large green eyes with thick eyelashes highlighted with a small amount of mascara and shiny lipgloss to emphasize  her natural  beauty along with a hint of perfume. The blossoming  young woman with forming C-cups wore a white colored off the shoulder flowy shirt with blue skinny jeans with a black satchel for a backpack  and brown cowboy boots. To top it all off a choker with   a golden larvitar with ruby markings and colbat blue gems for eyes with a matching pair of earrings to complete the set.

"I will lead you to professor  Tsunade so please come inside," said Shizune who was leading  sakura through the automatic  doors  of  the labe. 

"Oh good your  here" said a forty looking busty blonde haired woman with hazel eyes wearing  a tan sleeveless shirt and tight black fitting yoga pants under a lab coat named proffessor Tsunade who also happened to be sakura's aunt from a distant line of the family tree. "It's  unfortunate  that your parents couldn't be here with us today however they did send a starter pokemon  for your travels and an egg as well."

Proffessor  Tsunade  brought forth both the egg and pokeball along with a lavender colored poke dexter and a sleek black case for gym badges and contest ribbons. "I already   know that your future has been planned before you but that doesn't mean you shouldn't  have any fun, got it."

"Yes..." came the quiet reply.

"And another thing your sixteen today so it's time for you to be wild and loud," said Tsunade as she lead Sakura out of the lab. Sakura gave her aunt an affirmative  nod which seemed to appease the older woman  who gave an affectionate  pat on the head before the  younger left down the road.

 "Do you think she will be alright?" asked Shizune as she came up behind proffessor  Tsunade. "Of course. She's a Haruno they always survive," replied  the hazel eyed woman as she watched the teenager fade from sight with a wide shit eating grin on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to go with a white flower or oriental chopsticks for the hair but I decided against it. Also it may be a while before I update to make this story fantastic. I'm better at reading than writing. -_-'  
> Also I'll put which pokemon is her starter and the one from the egg next time ;) .


	2. Chapter and notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who like pokemon, loki, and/or Harry potter please check out "Severus Snape and the Hope of Ho-oh".  
> Please note that this story is more suited for teens and up because the way this story is headed, I was planning for this to be lighthearted full of sunshine and daisies however the way I have portrayed Sakura it just won't work so fair warning you don't like don't read.  
> Thanks enjoy the chapter and no flames. ^.^

The pinkette stopped walking down a dirt path after a couple of miles deciding now was the time to get acquainted with her partner. A flash of white light was released from the enlarged ball that was tossed into the air to reveal a pink colored female pokemon.

"Audino?"

The Audino was slightly bigger than normal female with unusual  eye color of misty grey giving off a sense that the pokemon was blind.On the contrary it was quite the opposite with a deeper range of sight it was possible to be able to tell if a storm was coming two days ahead of time.

 

"So your the pokemon my parents chose for me... Hmm, there are a few things you should know if we're  going  to  be  partners or should we go our separate ways. One is that I expect the very best you can offer  me. Two is that my training program for both humans and pokemon it is very rigorous  so it will be quite taxing. Finally, I am not the best at showing care but do know that if you choose  to come with me then never doubt that I and any other pokemon who choose to join me will always have your back no matter what. That said what do you plan on doing now?", asked Sakura as she tilted her head to the left in a questioning manner.

 

The audino pondered for just one second before raising her paw in a sign of approval. Sakura bent down to greet her new friend with a small smile and the perfect name in mind. Audino was newly dubbed as Lucinda meaning"Light or Beautiful Light" was more than ready to accept the challenges that lied ahead of her.

 

"Now that's settled I want you to take a look at this egg I have recently obtained.", said Sakura as she pulled the egg in question out of her bag holding it in front of Lucinda. The egg was black with markings of red feathers going around in a circle. "So any idea when this little fella will hatch. From what little i know of your species is that your able to tell when an egg will hatch."

Lucinda stared at the egg in deep thought before making a gesture indicating  that in one months time the egg will hatch. "Since its already the end of summer we should expect to see this fellow hatch in mid-fall. Judging from the pattern i would say this egg is from my home country since other eggs only have just a color and no pattern at all.", stated Sakura as she put the egg back into her bag. "Well, no use just standing here are you ready?" asked Sakura.  "Aud."

The duo set off on their travels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyeeeaaahhh... i lied i'm not going to reveal the pokemon in the egg yet makes it that much more exciting don't you think? Any way please read the top notes its very important. Comments feed the soul but no flames.


End file.
